Don't You Dare Touch My Hobbit!
by JestersJoker93
Summary: Bilbo is confused and feels like he doesn't belong to the group of the dwarves (We all know whos fault this is xD). So the dwarves decide to show him, how much he belongs to the group. Soon Thorin grows very jelaous and starts courting Bilbo, who is unaware.
1. Chapter 1

Hiyah Guys :D

Well here's another fic, a present for one of my friends :D

Unfortunately the Sequel to All Is Well That Ends Well got deleted when my Netbook had kind of a nervous breakdown xD

But I'll start re-writting :D

But first, here's my other fic, this time chaptered :D

Greetings

Joker

P.S. The Song used is Shattered from Trading Yesterday :D  
-

Bilbo was terribly homesick. He was on the road for a while now, and he got along quite well with everyone. Well, almost everyone. Thorin was as cold as a stone. He hadn't had one nice word for the Hobbit. It hurt Bilbo deeply, because he wanted Thorin to like him. He didn't know why he wanted to impress the majestic dwarf king, but the rejection he got was almost unbearable.

Whenever Bilbo would bring Thorin his share of supper, the dwarf would just look at him with those cold eyes. No warmth was in them when he looked at Bilbo.

But Bilbo had felt a flicker of hope once: When they stumbled over the trolls, and they got him, Thorin tried to rescue him. He even put his sword away to prevent the trolls from killing Bilbo. He had saw concern in the dwarves king's eyes. Although this look almost promptly vanished. Soon he was the old cold Thorin Oakenshield again.

Bilbo had realized one thing: He was utterly afraid for Thorin. When the trolls wanted to eat the dwarves, Bilbo had felt shivers of fear running down his spine. Not fear for his own life. Fear for Thorin's life. And a bit fear for the lives of his dear companions.

Really, Kili, Fili, Bofur and Balin were the one closest to Bilbo. But he liked every dwarf in his own way. And in Bilbo's opinion, every single one of the dwarves was a bit fond of him. Except for Thorin.  
Right know, Bilbo was at the border of the group smoking a pipe, and singing a slow song. It was a sad song, but one he loved very dearly. It proved as a little anchor in hard times, just like it was now.  
"Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
And losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
But the silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown  
And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown  
As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
With love gone for so long  
And this day's ending  
Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold  
And I've lost who I am, (i'm waiting)  
and I can't understand (and fading)  
Why my heart is so broken, (and holding)  
rejecting your love, (love) without, (onto these tears)  
love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on (i am crying)  
But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning (i'm dying tonight)  
who I am from the start, (i'm waiting)  
take me home to my heart (and fading)  
Let me go and I will run, (and holding)  
I will not be silent, (silent) all this time (onto these tears)  
spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain (i am crying)  
All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over (i'm dying tonight)  
There's a light, there's a sun (i'm waiting...)  
taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong (i am waiting...)  
and his love will conquer all  
Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight"

"Is everything alright with you?" A concerned voice asked softly. Bilbo jumped. He hadn't noticed that somebody listened to him singing. In front of him were Kili and Fili. The latter was the one who spoke.  
"Well, I guess-"But Bilbo couldn't say anymore, for tears were prickling in his eyes and a huge lump formed in his throat.

"Are you homesick?" Kili asked softly and laid an arm around Bilbo's shoulder. But Bilbo just shook his head. He wasn't homesick! He was just so damn lonely and felt as if he doesn't belong! Thorin had made that very clear.

"Seriously, I'm in the mood for smacking our uncle!" Fili exclaimed and gently rubbed Bilbo's back. Bilbo managed a miserable chuckle, which sounded more like a sob.

"Ah, we found the root of your discomfort!" Kili grinned. Fili smiled and said: "Don't take our uncle too serious. Maybe he ate something wrong. Or some bug crawled up his-"

"A bug crawled up my what?" A deep voice demanded. Fili, Kili and Bilbo froze dead in their tracks.

"Uhm… You-you're uhm, I mean, your beard!" Fili said, not really convincingly. Thorin just growled and sent a soul freezing look at Bilbo.

When Thorin was out of earshot Bilbo said, with a mad nuance in his voice: "Exactly that is my problem. His attitude. I wouldn't feel so utterly alone or homesick, if he would treat me better. I shouldn't have left the Shire. I'm not welcome here!"

Right there, Bilbo lost it. Angry and sad tears were streaming down his face. Kili and Fili exchanged a gaze and Fili said: "You are welcome. We like you, and Thorin likes you too, even if he can't show that. Now stop crying and come with us. You look like you could need someone to cuddle!"  
"I don't think that that is a good idea." Bilbo said unsure of what to do.

"Oh, come on now Mister Baggins! Dwarves cuddle when they're lonely or cold!" Kili laughed and he and Fili took Bilbo's hand and led him to their bedrolls, which they had already laid out to both sides of Bilbo's.

The poor Hobbit was so tired and sad, that he didn't noticed Thorin's hard looks, but Fili and Kili did and they shot Thorin a look that said as much as "Shut-Up-Or-We-Will-Make-You!"

For once Thorin didn't get angry at them. He saw the Hobbit, streaks of tears still visible on his face. He felt guilty, but shoved that feeling aside. There was no use for liking a useless Hobbit like the one in their group.

"I'm taking the first watch!" he said gruffly and disappeared. He didn't noticed Bilbo's longing gaze follow him.

"Hey, if I am allowed to give some advice" Kili said with a gentle smile "When you think that he doesn't like you, look for another dwarf. One way or another, you won't be lonely anymore!"

With that, they both lay on each side of Bilbo and cuddled him close. Bilbo snuggled a bit deeper into their warmth. But he was sure of one thing: He would never fall for another dwarf than Thorin.

At that thought he almost jerked up again. But he relaxed soon. He wasn't falling for anyone. He may like Thorin, and maybe he was a bit drawn to him, but he wasn't in love. He couldn't be in love with a dwarf!

Kili and Fili tightened their hold on him and slowly but surely, Bilbo fell asleep…

Thorin on the other side couldn't find any sleep this night. Even when Balin came to keep watch, and Thorin finally retired to his bedroll, he caught himself looking at Fili, Kili and the Hobbit nestled between them. He felt something disturbing in his heart, but he shoved it away. He was just tired.

Sleep didn't found Thorin that night…


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyah Guys :D

So here's the next chapter :D

I would like to hear your opinion, if there's something shitty don't be afraid to tell me :D

Lots of love and cookies

-

When Bilbo awoke he felt more energetic than ever. He snuggled closer to the warmth in front of him but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a light chuckle.

"Never thought you were into cuddling, dear burglar!" Kili chuckled and ruffled through Bilbo's hair. Bilbo blushed and hurriedly stood up. Fili who returned that exact moment just smiled. The Hobbit was a rather cute lad.

"Hey, how was it, cuddling with Bilbo?" Bofur grinned when he approached them. Bilbo blushed crimson red up to the tip of his ears and Fili said: "It was awesome! Imagine the softest teddy bear you can find! Then you have Bilbo!"

"Really?" Bofur asked, a bit flabbergasted. Kili and Fili nodded and grinned. Bofur watched Bilbo intently and seemingly lost in thought. Bilbo was redder than ever and just tried to ignore the three dwarves. But the next sentence made him choke on his breath.

"Can I try it too?" Bofur asked with a childish glitter in his eyes. Bilbo stared at him, mouth agape.  
"No Bofur! We want to cuddle with Bilbo!" Kili and Fili said a bit overprotective and embraced the Hobbit.

What have I gotten myself into? Bilbo wondered and wished that a rock would hit him right in this second. However, fate wasn't a nice guy and so Bilbo had to endure the arguing of who would cuddle with Bilbo this night. After a while, Bilbo finally had enough.

"Alright Bofur, tonight's your turn. Kili and Fili I appreciate your help, but I don't want to get more problems than I already have." Bilbo said and looked to the ground as if expecting Kili and Fili to be mad at him.

They, on the other hand, stared at Bilbo in wonder. Even Bofur stood there, blush on his cheeks and mouth agape.

"You… You are such a cue creature Bilbo Baggins!" Kili and Fili yelled and hugged the Hobbit a bit tighter.

"Stop that!" Bilbo giggled a bit embarrassed. The whole company was watching them, most smiling, except for Thorin and Gandalf.

Gandalf didn't just simply smile. The glitter in his eyes and the mischievous grin spread across his face were downright ominous. Especially when one considered that his gaze was shifting between Thorin and Bilbo ALL the time.

Thorin had had quite enough. He gave the signal for breakfast. He had underestimated Gandalf though. Thorin sat aside from the company as usually, but this time Gandalf sat beside him.

"It seems that Bofur, Kili and Fili are quite fond of our burglar." Gandalf mused and watched Thorin from the corner of his eye. Thorin almost choked on his breakfast. Why did this damn wizard pestered him so early in the morning?

"But I think that this is an improvement. Maybe now he will be a bit more like his old self." Gandalf said as cryptic as usual and disappeared. Thorin just shook his head and started watching Bilbo. Almost against his will. Almost.

The Hobbit was sitting between Fili and Kili who told him a lot of jokes just to see the burglar smile. Thorin caught himself smiling, but that smile vanished as soon as he took notice of his behaviour.  
Bilbo was in a rather good mood for the rest of the day. Kili and Fili walked beside him the whole day and Bofur was in front of him, and asked Bilbo to tell a story. Bilbo began telling stories of his childhood where he would set out to the forest to have an adventure. Fili and Kili laughed at that and said: "Well, but certainly you aren't an adventurer anymore!"

"Well, I'm rather sure that it will take no time for me to become one again, in the company of you…" Bilbo mumbled and blushed. Kili, Fili and Bofur had to suppress the urge to hug Bilbo. That damn Hobbit was so damnable cute!

Bilbo just smiled for the rest of the day, and listened to everybody talk. It was then that Bofur asked him to tell how he escaped from the Goblin cave. Bilbo blushed furiously, and part of his good mood fled when he remembered Thorin's hard words afterwards. However, that was yesterday and today was today.

"Well, it wasn't that easy, even for a Hobbit. When I tried to flee, some Goblins caught me and there was a struggle and we fell down one of these bridges. When I woke up, I found a strange creature and had some sort of riddle game with him. I won and he led me to an exit. I wanted to run back and help you escape, but you were out and alive, so that wasn't necessary anymore." Bilbo said and blushed. He left a really huge part out. A REALLY huge part, but he wasn't sure if he should tell the company of the ring yet. It could come in handy.

"Well, you showed a great deal of courage out there!" Oin grinned and elbowed Bilbo. Bilbo blushed again and stroked the back of his head, while slightly smiling. They currently were on a cliff with huge pine trees to set up camp. But as soon as the fire was lit, everything went down the hill. Bilbo could not remember all of what happened, but he remembered what was important.

Warg scouts came down the hill and to the place where they had set up camp. Gandalf, the dwarves and Bilbo himself climbed the trees to avoid the danger, but that didn't help very much. The worst part came, when this huge white Orc came along, on his scary white warg. Thorin lost it. Bilbo could remember the wrath in the king's eyes, and in this moment, everything was clear. That must be Azog the Defiler.

When Bilbo saw how strong this particular Orc was, he was frozen in fear. But that changed when he saw how Thorin fell. Azog was standing in front of Thorin's unmoving body and Bilbo felt a spark of something completely foreign in him: Wrath.

With a cry as loud as a growling Warg, he jumped from the tree and tackled Azog, with his elven sword drawn. He would protect Thorin from this creature, no matter what.

Bilbo carried another secret with him. Since he found the sword he was now carrying, he asked Balin to train him. Bilbo had learned quite well. He fought with Azog, he fought with everything he had, his lips drawn back in a snarl. That Orc had a foul smell around him and was so damn huge, but that was Bilbo's greatest advantage.

He slid under Azog's legs and hit Azog with the handle of his sword right between his legs. Azog howled in pain and a merciless grin spread across his face. He wouldn't let this Orc hurt Thorin even further.

Bilbo heard the encouraging screams from the dwarves and hurried to get up again, to ram the handle into Azog's lower back. Azog howled again, but before Bilbo could hurt him more, he felt himself lifted into the air from an eagle. When did these eagles came?

The eagle let go, so that Bilbo fell on the back of another eagle. Bilbo stretched his neck to look for Thorin. Relief flooded every fiber of his being, when he saw the king, carried by a huge eagle. But the relief soon faded, when Bilbo saw how lifeless Thorin looked. He started to panic.

"Please don't die!" He whispered under his breath. For the whole flight he couldn't tear his eyes away from Thorin. He didn't want him to die! He wanted Thorin to look at him again, with this cold stare! Bilbo would even endure all the snide remarks and bullying if that meant that Thorin could live.

When dawn was drawing nearer and painted the far horizon in a gentle pink, the eagles set them down on the Carrock, or so had Gandalf said but that didn't matter anymore. What mattered most, was that Thorin was still alive.

Bilbo was standing a little away from the group facing the other direction. He was about to cry out of happiness. But that soon faded away to utter sadness.

"You…What were you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? You were not to survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?" Thorin said with a straight tone of voice. Bilbo felt tears prickle in his eyes, but despite his feelings he turned around to face Thorin. And then, the miracle happened. Thorin suddenly smiled and said: "I've never been so wrong in all my life! "

After that said he pulled Bilbo in a tight embrace, still smiling. Bilbo was flabbergasted, but soon he returned the hug. A wide grin spread across his face. When Thorin held him an arms length away and looked for any injuries the Hobbit might have taken in the fight, Bilbo realized one thing: He was madly in love with this stupid dwarf king!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiyah Guys :D

And another chapter :D

Hope you like it, and thanks for all the revies, favs and follows :D

This story is for a friend of mine. She is my beta for this story and I know that she doesn't ship Bilbo, but still, this fanfiction is for her :D BECAUSE I'M GRATEFUL YOU MORON ;P

Greetings :D

Chapter 3  
When Thorin came back to his mind, his first concern was the Hobbit. How did this little burglar got so well in fighting? He was simply dumbfounded at his skill. For a beginner he was quite amazing. He had to admit that much. Still he was mad. Even with his skill, Azog wasn't someone to mess with and damn, Bilbo had messed with him. Thorin had to admit that he was quite amazed at the burglars moving.

Sliding right under Azog and hitting him in the jewels, even Thorin himself would have never done it!  
When Kili and Fili helped him up, a happy smile on their faces, the first thing Thorin saw was the Hobbit, how he was standing there near the edge and just looked so utterly lost and concerned. Not like the courageous fighter who stood up against Azog to save him.

When Thorin finally hugged the Hobbit in utter gratefulness, it felt so right. He didn't want to let go so fast, for Kili and Fili were right and the Hobbit really was very soft, but he wanted to make sure that Bilbo wasn't injured. Bilbo was unharmed, but that was just luck. He embraced him again and sighed softly. He couldn't let go now.

He could hear Fili and Kili snicker and let go of Bilbo. But he didn't stop smiling though.  
"How come that you are so skilled with your sword?" Thorin asked. Bilbo just grinned and shrugged.  
"Secret!" He said and turned around. Thorin watched the horizon too. The lonely Mountain was a small silhouette against the sky.

"I suggest we stay here and take a rest. Fili, Kili, fetch some fire wood, Bombur make some lunch with whatever edible you can find. Ori, Nori, maybe you'll find some meat for our meal!" Thorin said and instructed everyone except Bilbo.

"What shall I do?" Bilbo asked softly, still smiling. Thorin blushed and muttered: "Maybe you can put some ointment on my wounds and wrap them up. Bofur has some stuff for it."

Bilbo understood and didn't say anything further. He realized that it was hard for Thorin to ask for help, but it also showed him, that he trusted him. Bilbo was glad. He couldn't stop smiling, and he was still smiling when he returned to Thorin, with some wrappings and ointment.

"And you are sure that you aren't hurt?" Thorin asked and let his gaze wander over Bilbo's body. Bilbo felt some heat in his cheeks when he shook his head.

"Do you need help with getting your clothes off?" Bilbo asked and the second the words were out of his mouth he felt the heat grow. Clearly ambiguous. The tip of his ears were red and hot but his gaze was steady. He could see a little blush on Thorin's cheeks, but as soon as it came it was gone and Thorin said: "I could need a bit of assistance."

When Bilbo helped Thorin out of his clothes, he had to fight the urge to roam his hands over the king's body.

Damn, why is he such a majestic creature? Bilbo asked himself as he undressed Thorin a bit faster. He had to hurry. His control was already cracked it wouldn't take much more to break.

When he looked at Thorin's wounds, he sucked in a sharp breath. He pulled out a clean handkerchief and drenched it in water.

"It will burn a bit, but if you stay still it will soon fade." Bilbo instructed and rolled up his sleeves. Thorin nodded and gritted his teeth when the handkerchief came in contact with his wounds.

When Bilbo had cleaned the area he sighed a sigh of relief.

"It isn't as bad as it looked. I'll put the ointment on and wrap it up, and in a few days you should be as good as new." He said and smeared it on Thorin's wounds.

"You know an awful lot about that kind of things." Thorin said and watched Bilbo. The Halfling was highly concentrated but still he answered: "Well, my Mother taught me a few things about it. And since I came home with an awful lot of bruising and small wounds she would teach me how to take care of myself."

Thorin just hummed. He could imagine young Bilbo running through the forest, and coming home, covered in dirt and dust, with a bruised knee and a small wound where maybe an wild animal had bit him.

"What are you grinning at?" Bilbo asked chuckling.

"Oh, I just imagined young Bilbo, running through a forest, getting caught in any kind of trouble, then returning home, covered in dirt, dust and bruising."

Bilbo laughed at that and said: "Well, that pretty much sums my childhood up. Often I would leave the house at the first rays of sunlight and would return way past bedtime. My father didn't approve, Baggins with every fiber, but my mother would just smile and sent me to get washed and into bed."  
"Seems that little Bilbo is back again."

"Yeah I think so. I'm glad I decided to go after you and your company. Oh, by the way, I always wanted to ask you something. I know that the others were betting if I would come along and…" at that Bilbo trailed of and a blush was creeping across his face.

"I said that you would follow." Thorin stated and looked Bilbo in the eyes. Their gaze locked. He noticed how close they were, he simply had to lean over and press his lips-

Before he could end that thought they heard the other dwarfs approaching. The magic broke and Bilbo finished wrapping him up. When Thorin had put his clothes on, the rest of the company arrived. But Gandalf already sat on one of the rocks, watching him and Bilbo.

Suddenly, Thorin realized one thing: He never saw Gandalf leave. Thorin approached Gandalf and asked: "How long were you sitting there?"

"Oh, long enough, I can assure you. You two are quite the nice pair really. What a shame that the other dwarves ruined the moment." And with that Gandalf left for whatever business he had.

"DAMN YOU GANDALF!" Thorin yelled. Suddenly everything went silent. He glared at the dwarves and soon they were busy again. Except for Kili and Fili. They had Bilbo in their middle and were hugging him half to death while saying things like "How could you do such a harsh thing?" "You could have died!"

"Where did you learn to fight?!" and "I thought you were dying! You can't hit Azog on his crown jewels! You simply can't!"

"Let go of Bilbo!" Thorin growled and towered above them. Bilbo just smirked grateful and slipped away to help Bombur with the preparations for their meal.

"Don't you two dare to touch my Hobbit again!" Thorin growled and glared at him. He noticed his slip when Fili and Kili erupted into laughter and said: "Finally you can admit it! It took you forever! Ha, Bofur owes us some gold now!"

"What?!"

"Uncle, it was quite obvious that you like Bilbo!"

"I don't like him! Wait, I do, but not like that!" Thorin growled and blushed. Kili giggled and said: "Really? And was what that, just before? 'Don't you dare touch my Hobbit again!' right Fili?"

"But Uncle, you're hurt!"

"One!"

"You can't be serious!"

"TWO!"

And Kili and Fili fled to hide behind Bilbo. Bilbo just looked at them in confusion, but when he saw their expressions he just hold back his laughter and patted their heads. Thorin snorted at that and took a seat at the camp fire.

Did he really just said my Hobbit? But he supposed in some kind it was right. Kili and Fili were right. He really liked Bilbo a lot…


	4. Chapter 4

Hiyah Guys :D

Aaaand yet another chapter :D

Oh my, my Bilbo is way too innocent xD I nearly died laughing, because of my friend's comments xD

Greetings  
-

Chapter 4

Bilbo couldn't help but steal a glance to Thorin every now and then. Kili and Fili had seemed utterly amused and afraid at the same time.

When their meal was finally ready, Bilbo found himself in the company of Thorin again. They sat there in silence and ate, which Bilbo enjoyed immensely.

"What did Fili and Kili do wrong to hide behind a Hobbit?" Bilbo eventually asked after a while. Thorin just snorted and said: "They said a few rude things."

"Oh well, that's them. But I like them, they're funny and understanding." Bilbo grinned and lit his pipe. Thorin did the same and noticed that Bilbo was shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked softly. Bilbo looked at him but shook his head. Thorin hummed and turned his gaze to the horizon. The sun was setting and the sky was a flaming orange.

"It reminds me of Smaug. When he came, how everything burned and simply turned into ashes." Thorin said. Bilbo looked at him and offered a comforting smile. Thorin appreciated it. He wasn't a dwarf of many words. Especially for many words on Smaug.

"Tell me one thing Bilbo Baggins. I've been curious for a while now. Why did you come after us?" Thorin asked, to break the silence.

"Well, maybe your song did it. You sounded so lonely and desperate… And I've long been sick of my life in the Shire. Yes, it was comfortable, but something was amiss, every minute. I found what I was missing, in your company. Adventures, people who actually like me and try to comfort me when I'm not feeling well. I found a purpose." Bilbo explained smiling. He started to shiver again. It was getting cold.  
Thorin sat there, mouth slightly agape. Bilbo sat there, a little blush on his cheeks and hands wrenching. Thorin noticed that he was shivering again.

Bilbo shrieked when he felt something on his shoulder, but soon noticed that it was just Thorin's fur coat. He snuggled deeper into the warmth of it and breathed in Thorin's scent. This dwarf was driving him mad, really!

"Won't you be cold now?" Bilbo asked and peeked out of Thorin's coat, which was a bit too big, which Thorin found to be very adorable.

"I won't, I'm used to the cold by now." He grinned and couldn't stop himself from ruffling through Bilbo's hair. It was as soft as he had imagined. Hold on, when did he fantasize about Bilbo's curls?

Bilbo blushed crimson red again and leaned slightly into Thorin's touch. That didn't go by unnoticed. In that second Thorin decided something very important. He would try to make this Hobbit his and his alone. Thorin rolled up one sleeve of his tunic and there on his wrist dangled a little bracelet, made of Moonstones. He clipped it off his wrist and said: "I would like to show you some gratitude. Here. Take it."

He reached over and clipped the bracelet on Bilbo's right wrist. He heard gasps behind him. So the others realized, but would Bilbo realize as well?

Bilbo stared at the bracelet in wonder. It was very beautiful and seemed rather important to Thorin. In the past he had noticed, how very protective Thorin was of it. And then Bilbo did something very impulsive. He kissed Thorin on the cheek and said: "Thank you."

"Don't thank me Bilbo." Thorin smiled. His cheek burned where Bilbo had kissed him. They sat there in silence and watched the first stars appearing. For the first time in a very long time, Bilbo and Thorin felt truly happy.

After a while though, Thorin felt something slumping against his side. Thorin took a confused glance to his left and found Bilbo leaning against his shoulder, fast asleep. He smiled and hurled the Hobbit into his arms and brought him to his bedroll. Bilbo mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled closer into Thorin's fur coat. Thorin smiled and then sat besides Balin at the fire.

"So, you decided to court the Hobbit?" Balin asked and smiled at him. Thorin nodded and looked over to where Bilbo lay.

"Good luck lad!" Balin smiled. Thorin smiled back and set off the first watch. They were all exhausted and needed some sleep.

When Bilbo awoke the next morning he felt warm. Slowly, the memories of the evening before came back to his mind and he smiled. Yawning he stood up and looked around. Everybody was asleep, safe for Bofur who was on watch. He found Thorin, lying on his bedroll and curled up to a ball.

"'I'm used to the cold by now!' Yes, I can totally see that!" Bilbo muttered to himself and sneaked over to Thorin to put his fur coat over him. But he wasn't prepared for Thorin's arm to shot out and pull Bilbo to his chest in a tight embrace. A look over his shoulder confirmed Bilbo that Thorin was still fast asleep.  
Bilbo wasn't entirely unsatisfied with that situation. It would have been perfectly comfortable, if Thorin's belt buckle wouldn't push against his backside. Since when did Thorin wear belt buckles at all?

Bilbo shrugged it off as odd behavior. But he couldn't stay there; Thorin would make him Warg-Food if Bilbo was to stay.

"Uhm… Thorin…er… you can let go of me now." Bilbo said and wriggled a bit. That blasted belt buckle! It was harder than before! Must have shifted with Bilbo's wriggles…

"Bilbo… What are you doing here?" came the sleepy voice of Thorin. But then Thorin's eyes shot open in utter horror.

"Well, I wanted to bring you your fur coat, you looked like you were cold, you were shivering, but then you grabbed me." Bilbo said and blushed. Thorin was so close.

"I hope I didn't cause you any discomfort." Thorin said low. Bilbo licked his lips and said: "Well, your belt buckle poked me a bit, but I was comfortable."

At first, Thorin's face grew as red as a tomato, but then he paled until he was as white as snow.

"Hey, Thorin, you alright?" Bilbo asked. Thorin just nodded and hid his face in Bilbo's shoulder. That was, until he realized that it was Bilbo's shoulder. And that he was still holding Bilbo. He let go and said: "I'm terribly sorry."

"You don't have to. I like to cuddle and your belt buckle didn't hurt me!" Bilbo smiled the most innocent smile Thorin had ever seen.

Is he serious?! Thorin asked himself and stared at Bilbo. Bilbo looked straight back, a bit curious. In the background Thorin could hear the muffled snickers of Gandalf, Kili and Fili. It didn't matter.

Bilbo and Thorin got up slowly. Bilbo wondered, Thorin's moving seemed a bit odd.

"Hey, are you still hurting? Your movement is a bit odd." Bilbo asked concerned.

Right there, Fili, Kili and Gandalf lost it and emerged into laughter that woke all the other dwarves and startled Bofur.

"Maybe… hahaha…. Maybe it's his sword!" Fili chuckled and Kili and Gandalf laughed even harder.

"But Orcrist lies besides bedroll!" Bilbo said confused. Thorin felt the sudden urge to bury his head in his hands.

"I mean uncles hidden dagger!" Fili exclaimed and he, his brother and Gandalf howled with laughter. Even the other dwarves where chuckling.

"You have a hidden dagger?" Bilbo asked Thorin confused. Thorin groaned in frustration and finally buried his head in his hands. Bilbo was even more confused. Finally, Ori showed some mercy and whispered something into Bilbo's ear. Bilbo grew crimson red all over. He stuttered something and had a hard time looking in Thorin's direction.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-so-sorry!" Bilbo stuttered and almost ran to his things to pack up. Thorin looked at him.

"Oh brother…" he murmured under his breath. Why was Bilbo so damn innocent, but so damn hot at the same time?


	5. Chapter 5

Hiyah Guys :D

So here's another chapter :D

And THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS; YOU ARE AMAZING I ALMOST LOST MY SHIT WHEN I WOKE UP AND SAW ALL THIS TTvTT

Greetings  
-

Chapter 5

When they climbed down the Carrock, Bilbo made very sure to stay as far away from Thorin as possible. He was just so embarrassed! He couldn't deny the heat in his belly though, but that just made him more embarrassed.

Ori and Bofur kept him company through the day and Bilbo calmed down a bit, but whenever he saw a glimpse of Thorin he would flush right to the tip of his ears.

"Do not worry Bilbo. That won't happen again!" Bofur said, though he added in his thoughts Not anytime soon.

"I know and I know that this is just a normal bodily reaction, but dear gods, I'm way too innocent for comfort!" Bilbo admitted and flushed again. Bofur just padded his back and said: "You don't have to worry. Tonight it is my time to cuddle, anyway!"

Bilbo grinned at that. He really liked to cuddle and since it is common for dwarves to cuddle for comfort and warmth he guessed it was okay. What Bilbo didn't know was that Fili and Kili hadn't told the whole truth. It was common to cuddle, but not in the open.

"Hey, I want to cuddle with Bilbo too! Everybody wants, except for Gloin." Ori said and when Bilbo shot him a questioning look he added: "Well, he has a wife, and dwarfs marry for eternity and aren't allowed to lay with another, when married."

"It must be nice to be married." Bilbo sighed and looked at Thorin's back. That didn't go unnoticed by Bofur and Ori.

"You will get married soon enough, Master Baggins!" Ori grinned and ruffled through Bilbo's hair. Bilbo grinned and said: "I don't think so."

"And why would that be?" Bofur asked curiously.

"Well, in the Shire there are a lot of beautiful ladies, no sense denying that, but I don't like any of them like that…" Bilbo said and scratched his cheek. He was blushing again.

"And of course there are a few lads who are good to the eye, but recently…" Bilbo trailed off and looked at Thorin again.

Thorin had to suppress a smile. He could hear the Hobbit perfectly well and could fell Bilbo's gaze upon him.

"We set up camp for tonight!" Thorin exclaimed and sent the dwarves away to find something to eat and maybe a bit water and firewood. Bilbo was standing at the other end of the clearing, clearly uncomfortable. Thorin made sure that this time Gandalf wasn't around and approached Bilbo.

"I need your help with my wrappings again, if you don't mind." Thorin asked softly, not to startle the Hobbit.

"O-o-of course Thorin." Bilbo mumbled and turned a bright red. When Bilbo put the ointment on the wound, which looked a lot better, Thorin spoke again: "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Bilbo asked confused, while wrapping Thorin's shoulder again.  
"For what happened in the morning."

Bilbo who was still in deep concentration merely nodded and said: "It was just a normal reaction. Nothing to worry about."

Thorin looked at him flabbergasted. In the morning and through the day Bilbo would flush deep red at any hint of the happenings, and now he was just shrugging it off? Maybe it was Fili's and Kili's fault for teasing him. He didn't know.

"Alright, I was just worried, you seemed rather on edge through the day." Thorin said and Bilbo flushed. Thorin grinned. There was his shy Hobbit again.

"Ah well, I was just thinking about stuff you know." Bilbo stuttered and helped Thorin redress, and if his hand lingered a bit longer than necessary on Thorin's chest, neither said anything about it.

"I have another favor to ask." Thorin said and went uncharacteristically shy. He scratched his cheek and asked: "Would you maybe braid my beard after supper?"

"Sure, I can do that!" Bilbo smiled and looked him in the eye. Thorin was a bit confused. He hadn't expect the Hobbit to accept his offer.

"Maybe you should start getting your hair braid too. I noticed how it is always dangling in your eyes." Thorin murmured and scratched his cheek again. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was really desperate for an answer.

"Uhm… Maybe you're right… Could…Could you…uhm… do that for me?" Bilbo asked and looked at Thorin expectantally.

Thorin could just stare at Bilbo in wonder. This was working better than he thought! Thorin nodded and smiled gently.

"But it shouldn't be too late… Tonight it's Bofur's turn to cuddle." Bilbo said and sent Thorin's hopes flying into the sunset. Thorin cleared his throat awkwardly and fought down his jealousy. After all, Bilbo liked cuddling, and Thorin was sure that it was just cuddling. He would watch them though. If Bofur would try anything funny, Thorin would be very mad…

"Oi Thorin, everything alright?" Bilbo asked concerned. Thorin shook his head and smiled at the Hobbit.  
"Everything is perfectly fine, don't worry." He said gentle and ruffled through Bilbo's locks. Bilbo blushed and grinned, but then he turned away and said: "I'll go look for some firewood too!"

"That would not be necessary!" Fili yelled as he walked into the clearing, together with Fili, arms full with dry firewood. However, as soon as they saw Bilbo, they sent the firewood flying and embraced him.

"He is back again! Oh how we missed you since the morning and the dagger incident!" Kili shouted and nuzzled his cheek against Bilbo's head.

"We thought, maybe uncle had already eaten you!" Kili then said and sent an evil grin to Thorin.  
"I would have eaten you up. You look delicious!" Fili said and kissed Bilbo's cheek.

"Seduction on, I see." Kili chuckled. Fili chuckled too and Bilbo looked utterly lost between them. The look he was giving Thorin practically screamed "Help me out of here!

But before Thorin could do anything, they let go of Bilbo and said: "Yeah, but we can't eat Uncle Bilbo!"  
"Excuse me?!" Bilbo asked flabbergasted and Thorin choked on his own breath.  
"Bilbo, could you take care of the fire? I guess I have to hold a little chat with my nephews about manners." Thorin said and approached them.

"Uncle Bilbo would never allow that!" Kili said and sounded like a stubborn child. Fili nodded. Then, Bilbo surprised the three dwarves. He walked over to Thorin and stood at his right side and said: "Thorin is right. He better teaches you a good lesson. Rude behavior and picking on smaller ones isn't the behavior of two dwarves from the line of Durin!"

"Holy Orc, he just sounded like mother!" Kili said, utterly afraid and dumbfounded. When Bilbo put his hands down his waist and glared at them, Thorin couldn't help but laugh. The moment was idly… homely, perfect even.

Thorin laid a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and said: "He is right. Now come with me you two."

Half an hour later, Thorin returned with Kili and Fili, who looked like scolded children. Bilbo grinned an evil grin and continued helping Bombur with the food. The other dwarves had hunted a few rabbits and found a few spices on the way. It would be a delicious supper.

Bilbo stopped with the preparations when Kili and Fili approached him, with shoulders slumped and looking utterly miserable they said: "We are sorry Bilbo. We didn't mean to be rude, and we will try to behave like the adults that we are."

"It's alright you two. I'm not mad. I was just a bit embarrassed and your teasing only worsened that."  
"We are sorry. We promise to never do it again."

"I didn't mean to stop you from being who you are. You might tease me, but not with such…embarrassing themes…" Bilbo said and smiled gently. Kili and Fili embraced him with childish grins and said: "Everything you say, Auntie!"

"What the- Auntie? And just when I thought you would stop…" Bilbo sighed, but smiled nonetheless. He ruffled through Fili and Kili's hair.

"But that was no teasing! We are serious!" Kili said and looked at Bilbo, confused.

"Well, calling me Uncle or Auntie can't be any serious. I'm not related to you." Bilbo said confused. Fili and Kili were just as confused as Bilbo.

"But you took uncles bracelet and even agreed to braid his beard… And he is allowed to braid your hair too!" Fili said a frown on his forehead.

"But that's hardly any reason to call me uncle or Auntie, you know. It's rather an act of gratitude." Bilbo said, more confused than before. Fili and Kili exchanged an incredulous gaze. Then they put their heads together, standing a bit away from Bilbo, who just shrugged and continued with supper.

"Don't tell me he has no idea."

"Uncle was rather obvious about it!"

"Maybe Hobbit's do this kind of things different!"

"No way! He must have realized that uncle is courting him and he just plays hard to get!"

"No, Bilbo wouldn't do that. He's not good at such things…"

"Then he really has no idea!"

"Life gets a thousand times more exciting now!"

"What do you think, when will Bilbo notice?"

"I don't know, but the question that is more important is, when will uncle notice that Bilbo is unaware of his courting!"

"Where the hell is Gandalf when we need him? He would certainly have his fun!"

"We tell him as soon as he returns!"

"And what about Uncle?"

"I don't know, just wait and see I guess!"

Both chuckled to themselves and walked back to Bilbo, to help him with supper.

"What were you two whispering about?" Bilbo asked curious.

"N-Nothing! Just planning a little scouting tour and… uhm… yeah." Kili grinned and disappeared together with his brother.

Bilbo just shook his head. The day he would understand the two of them, would be the day were Thorin would start courting him! Bilbo sighed. Now he managed to get himself all sad again. Thorin would certainly not court him. He was just a little Hobbit after all… Hardly worth a king.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiyah Guys :D

Here's the next chap :D

And only a few chapters left :D

Greetings

Chapter 6

When they all finished supper, Bilbo walked over to Thorin, clearly nervous. But Thorin just smiled at him and motioned for Bilbo to sit on the tree trunk behind him.

"If you don't mind, I'll practice with my harp while you're braiding my beard." Thorin said and looked at Bilbo.

Thorin had had a rather long talk with his nephews. He had told them that he wanted to court Bilbo and that Bilbo had accepted his courtship, though he hadn't responded. Fili and Kili seemed satisfied with their uncles choice, but Thorin would bet all the gold of Erebor, that Fili and Kili would tease him and Bilbo to no end.

"I-I wouldn't mind… I like your play so…" Bilbo trailed off and made himself comfortable behind Thorin. Thorin pulled his harp out of his pack and started playing, while Bilbo started braiding. They both relaxed and had smiles on their faces. Out of the corner of his eye Thorin notices Ori, who furiously drew on a piece of parchment. Thorin smiled.

Bilbo was happy. He never thought that he would braid Thorin's beard, it was a deep sign of trust. Bilbo could tell that much. When he was finished, he gently stroke through Thorin's hair, without even noticing.

However, Thorin noticed, as did Fili and Kili. They exchanged gazes and smiled.

"Are you finished?" Thorin asked Bilbo.

"Hm?"

"I asked if you are finished." Thorin almost purred. This Hobbit had magic hands! Those hands could do a lot of… Thorin fought these thoughts down and said: "C'mere, I'll braid your hair."

Bilbo merely nodded and sat down a few inches in front of Thorin. Thorin just sighed and pulled Bilbo to his chest. He noticed Bilbo's blush, starting at the nape of his neck and wandering to the tip of his ears. Thorin would love to suck in the tip of Bilbo's ear, but he held himself back.

"Relax…" he whispered into Bilbo's ear and had to use all of his power to not lick at Bilbo's ear. Bilbo shivered and Thorin could feel the heat emerging from Bilbo. Thorin almost lost it, but he schooled his features and started braiding Bilbo's hair. Soon enough, Bilbo relaxed and slumped against Thorin's chest, purring in satisfaction.

"Just like a little cat…" Thorin murmured.

"Hm? What did you say?" Bilbo asked. He was so fixed on Thorin's hands in his hair that he hadn't understood Thorin.

"Nothing." Thorin coughed and continued braiding complicated patterns into Bilbo's hair. Unfortunately Bilbo soon fell asleep, but Thorin didn't mind and continued braiding his hair, until he was finished. Then he stood up, and carried Bilbo over to Bofur.

"Keep him warm through the night, and no funny moves!" Thorin growled and handed Bilbo over to Bofur, who just smiled knowingly.

"Of course not. I would be very stupid to intervene!" Bofur smiled and walked to his bedroll. Bilbo snuggled closer and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "Thorin" and settled again. Bofur gave a quiet chuckle and fell asleep soon after his head hit his makeshift pillow.

When Bilbo awoke the next morning, he felt strangely disoriented.

"Come on lad, breakfast is finished! And Gandalf found us a place where we can stay for a few days!" Came the cheerful voice of Bofur. Bilbo groaned and tried to crawl away from Bofur's hands, which were shaking his shoulders.

His crawling was soon stopped when somebody lifted him. Bilbo could smell the smoke of the campfire and the smell of the forest. Something very familiar. He snuggled closer to the chest he currently was hold to.

"Not fair, Uncle, you cuddled with Bilbo twice now!" Kili and Fili exclaimed outraged.  
"Shh, or else you'll wake him up!" Thorin growled low.

Ah, Thorin Bilbo thought. He had a beautiful dream about him, which may or not be the indication for Bilbo's next move.

"Thank you!" Bilbo mumbled sleepily and reached up to press a kiss against Thorin's lips. Everything went deadly silent. Suddenly, Bilbo jerked upward, more awake than ever before in his entire life.

"I'm so sorry Thorin!" Bilbo breathed, horrified. Surely, the friendship between them was over now!

"Don't worry Bilbo, you were still half asleep!" Thorin grinned, a slight flush on his cheeks. He locked his gaze with Kili and Fili, and to Thorin's great relief they were too flabbergasted to say anything. That didn't go for Gandalf though. The old fart was laughing his arse off. Thorin glared at him and sat Bilbo down, who looked as if he was about to faint.

"Everything alright?" Thorin asked concerned and looked Bilbo in the eye. He was met with a storm of emotions, too complex and too often changing for Thorin to make any sense.

"Just a bit shocked… What was that about a place where we can stay for a few days?" Bilbo asked distractingly.

"Ah, yes, an old friend of Radagast. I believe his name is Beorn. He is a skin changer." Gandalf said and right after they finished breakfast, they followed Gandalf.

To his shame Bilbo had to admit, that he hid right behind Thorin, when he saw the huge skin changer for the first time. Thorin just roared with laughter and patted Bilbo's head, while Fili and Kili held their sides laughing.

"To believe that you are the same Hobbit who faced Azog…" Thorin said and smiled down at Bilbo.

"Hmpf, I was just a bit shocked at his size. I could defeat almost everyone out here!" Bilbo said, to save what little of his pride was left. Exactly this led him to the situation he was now in, face to face with Dwalin.

"Show me what you got, Halfling!" Dwalin grinned patronizing. Bilbo took a deep breath and remembered what Balin had told him.

Dwalin is a good fighter, but his temper is in his way. Properly provoked, even the smallest creature could defeat him.

Bilbo grinned mentally.

"Hey, Master Dwalin, are you really sure you want to fight me?" Bilbo asked his voice as bored as he could manage. Bilbo blew some nonexistent lint from his fingers and gazed up in the sky.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a muscle in Dwalin's jaw twitch.

"Permit me one question. Do you want to have children?" Bilbo asked. Dwalin looked at him in confusion and Bilbo used Dwalin's distraction to inch closer to one of the nearby trees.

"Of course I do!" Dwalin eventually murmured, without realizing that everything went according to Bilbo's plan.

"Then you should pay attention to your testicles!" Bilbo grinned, with that evil grin of his. He was now standing right in front of the tree.

"Oh wait, I forgot one thing…When Azog attacked, you were sobbing, hidden in the trees…" Bilbo said. That did it, Dwalin completely lost to his rage. He screamed and dashed towards Bilbo. Just before Dwalin reached Bilbo, Bilbo took a well measured step to the side. Dwalin met the tree with a nasty cracking sound and fell back. He didn't move until Bilbo looked worriedly down on him. He just flinched when Bilbo set a foot on top of him.

Bilbo could hear the other dwarves howl in laughter, and even Thorin couldn't hold back any longer. Bilbo was amazing.

"I'm sorry Dwalin. But I had to get you mad; otherwise I would have never defeated you." Bilbo said apologetic and helped Dwalin up. But Dwalin just grinned and punched Bilbo's upper arm and said: "Don't worry, Bilbo. That was a clever move!"

Bilbo blushed a bit and asked: "Surely I have the respect of the whole company now… I defeated their strongest fighter."

"You forgot Thorin. He is way better than I am, his mind is always focused and he doesn't let any of his mind slip while fighting." Dwalin said and walked back to the group.

Bilbo stood where Dwalin left him, lost in thought. Balin hadn't had said anything about Thorin's weaknesses while fighting… Bilbo thought it was out of respect, but what if Thorin simply had no weakness while fighting?

"I guess tomorrow is my turn to test our burglar's skill with the sword." Thorin suddenly said and Bilbo whirled around to face Thorin. Bilbo gulped when he saw determination in Thorin's eyes.

I hope it will be alright Bilbo thought, slightly terrified…


	7. Chapter 7

Hiyah Guys :D

Here's the next chapter, it's rather short, but that's okay (I guess xD) :D

Greetings

Chapter 7  
When night time finally fell, Bilbo sat outside in Beorn's garden and watched the stars. He hadn't done that in a while now. He felt himself relax more and more.

"Feeling comfortable?" A deep voice asked.

"Good evening Thorin. Yes, I'm feeling really comfortable. I haven't watched the stars for a while now." Bilbo said low and smiled. Thorin looked at him and then up to the sky. Then back at Bilbo and with a little huff he lied down beside Bilbo.

"Me neither." He just stated. They sat there in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. After a while however, Bilbo said almost too soft to hear: "When I look at the stars I feel so small."

"You are small." Thorin hummed but Bilbo could hear his amusement. He choose to ignore it.

"I mean smaller than small. Small like in ALONE, you know."

"You are not alone. You have Kili and Fili, Bofur, Ori and even Dwalin is rather fond of you lately! And most importantly, you have-"Thorin couldn't bring himself to continue. Bilbo shifted so he was lying on his stomach. He watched Thorin and asked: "Yes?"

"You have me." Thorin said and stared at the sky, without seeing anything. Bilbo smiled gently and lay back on his back. He smiled and Thorin noticed that he was closer than before.

"I know. And I feel save, you know. I'm not so lonely anymore and I feel content. Whatever was missing in my life is now with me." Bilbo said. Thorin could interpret that as he wished.

"Then I am glad." Thorin hummed and closed his eyes. Bilbo's smile widened and he looked back at the stars.

"Oh! A shooting star!" Bilbo said when he saw a little flash of light at the sky. He pressed his eyes close and his lips were moving in silent talking.

"What on middle earth are you doing?" Thorin asked and propped himself on his elbows to look at Bilbo.

"You know, we Hobbits think, that whenever you see a shooting star, that you can make a wish." Bilbo said and looked desperately up at the sky.

"And what did you wish for?" Thorin asked curiously.

Please make him love me! Bilbo thought again before he grinned and said: "I won't tell you!"

"Why?"

"It's a secret!"

"Come on, tell me!" Thorin said, and for one moment, Bilbo could see Fili and Kili in him. It made him chuckle, but soon it turned into laughter, because Thorin was poking his sides.

"Stop that, haha, that tickles! Stop!" Bilbo laughed and wiggled away from Thorin.

"Tell me what your wish was and I'll stop!" Thorin grinned and started to chase Bilbo. Soon he straddled Bilbo and tickled him without mercy. Bilbo was laughing way too much, and Thorin enjoyed himself way too much, at least in Bilbo's opinion. Somehow he managed to get enough air in his lungs to say: "I can't tell you, really! Otherwise, my wish won't come true!"

Thorin stopped tickling Bilbo, but he didn't let go.

"Alright. You are forgiven!" Thorin laughed and rolled off from Bilbo. They were both breathing heavy. Silence settled over them, but when Thorin felt something poke into his side he yelped.  
Bilbo bursted into laughter and asked: "What was that sound?"

"You are not the only one who is ticklish." Thorin growled and turned his head away.  
"Come on, that's nothing bad, you know."

"Don't tell the others, please! Imagine what they would say! Their almighty, handsome and majestic king, ticklish! Nobody would take me serious!" Thorin chuckled. Bilbo just snorted and said: "Well they would tickle you all the time, for the rest of your life, Master Majestic."

"Stop teasing me Bilbo!" Thorin said chuckling.

"Alright alright!" Bilbo laughed and they went silent again. They were lying so close to each other, that Thorin could feel Bilbo's body heat. He felt home. At this thought, he realized something: Since he and Bilbo were so close he thought less and less of Erebor. Truth to be told, he still wanted to claim back his home, but he didn't want Bilbo to go back to the Shire. If everything would go as planned, Bilbo would stay with him.

Suddenly, another shooting star raced across the sky and Thorin closed his eyes.

Please make him love me! Thorin thought and let out a breath. He almost jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his, but it was just Bilbo. Neither of them said anything to this. In this position Gandalf found them, a few hours later.

"Enjoying yourself, hmm?" He asked and smiled when Thorin and Bilbo both jumped up, still holding hands.

"Oh Hello!" Gandalf said and watched their intervened hands. Bilbo flushed bright red and let go of Thorin's hand. Thorin just glared at Gandalf. That blasted wizard! Always interjecting!

"Ah well, it's late, I'll go to bed!" Bilbo said and faked a yawn. Then he disappeared.

"You! Why do you always appear out of nowhere when nobody needs you!" Thorin growled low. Gandalf just lifted an eyebrow.

"I talked to Fili and Kili and they told me about your plans. About courting Bilbo, as you surely will know. I wanted to give you a good advice, even if he isn't needed. Hobbits are simple creatures. Remember that he isn't a dwarf, so maybe he is unaware of your courting." Gandalf just said and vanished, leaving a very annoyed Thorin.

But Thorin had to admit that Gandalf was right. Bilbo wasn't a dwarf.

"That's why he hasn't responded…" Thorin mumbled to himself. He sat down in the grass, legs crossed, and started to think about a way how he could make Bilbo aware if his feelings toward him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiyah Guys :D

This is the last chapter for tonight. I'll just leave it here and go to sleep :D (It's close to midnight and I have to get up early in the morning Dx)

I hope you don't hate me for this chap :D

Lots of Love  
-

Chapter 8

When Thorin went back into the house, he found Ori on watch. Bilbo was leaning against his shoulder, fast asleep.

"Sorry Thorin…" murmured Ori and blushed.

"Don't worry my friend as long as it comforts him I won't say anything against it." Thorin smiled.

"So you really like him?"

"I guess I always have." Thorin sighed. Dwarfish stubbornness.

"Make sure you don't hurt him. No matter what he might do to offend you, I'm sure he would do almost anything to protect and help you, even if it means to anger and betray you." Ori said and looked very serious. Thorin just nodded and walked over to his sleeping spot.

"When I'm finished I'll bring the Hobbit to his own bed." said Ori softly and Thorin grunted in response. He soon fell asleep.

He wasn't surprised when he woke up and Bilbo lay next to him, only a few inches away. He watched him. Then he had an idea, an idea how exactly he could show Bilbo what he felt. A grin spread across his face as he planned what he was going to do.

"What are you grinning about?"A sleepy voice asked.

"Good, you are awake! Hurry up, get dressed, eat breakfast, we have a fight to fight, remember?" Thorin almost sounded giddy. Almost.

Bilbo just muttered something and stalked to the table, where breakfast was already set. Still half asleep he ate and watched Thorin, as he got dressed. Something was off. That dwarf was up to something.

"You are planning something!" Bilbo pointed out and eyed Thorin suspicious. Thorin just smiled and said:" I'm leaving that to Fili and Kili."

Bilbo just grunted, still tired, but he was looking forward to fight with Thorin. Even if Thorin didn't have a plan on doing something, Bilbo was most certainly.

Bilbo wanted to try something out. When Ori had put him to his sleeping spot, Bilbo awoke and had time to think. Mostly he thought about Thorin's late behavior and it seemed odd, almost as if he would like Bilbo. He didn't dare to hope, but he had to do SOMETHING.

When the others awoke Thorin and Bilbo were already standing outside in the garden, the same spot were they star gazed the night before.

"Are you ready?" Thorin asked a challenging glitter in his eyes.

"As ready as you are!" Bilbo said and smiled. They started to circle each other. Bilbo was very careful and said: "Don't worry, I won't tickle you. That would be unfair. And I know that I won't make a hit when I insult you, so you're safe."

"What a relief!" Thorin mocked and flashed Bilbo a smile. Bilbo just purred. A sound which directly went to Thorin's groin. Bilbo noticed Thorin's slip and dashed forward.

"Be careful my king!" He purred and tried to hit Thorin with the handle of Sting but Thorin was too fast. He put Orcrist between them and said: "Watch your step Hobbit!"

As soon as he had said that he tried to kick Bilbo's legs away, but the Hobbit was fast too. He jumped back and they circled each other. The tension was rising. Suddenly, Bilbo jerked forward and Sting and Orcrist collided with each other. Thorin pushed Orcrist without mercy, but Bilbo stood his ground. They were mere inches away from each other.

"You are good. But not good enough. Try to catch me by surprise." He smiled. Bilbo grinned wide and Thorin grew slightly concerned. That grin didn't promise anything good. Bilbo jumped back again and said: "Just a short break, I want to dress down a bit, it's pretty hot."

Thorin gulped when Bilbo dressed down to his trousers. Thank God he kept his pants on.

"We can continue." Bilbo smiled sweetly, way TOO sweetly to be true, but that pure innocent Hobbit could never have any intentions. Or so Thorin thought. Bilbo however watched Thorin intently. He had to suppress a grin. If that wasn't confirmation enough…

He dashed forward again, but this time, he had another intention. He wanted Orcrist and Sting to collide and they did. He shot Thorin a wicked grin and before he could say anything, Bilbo shot forward and pressed his lips hard on Thorin's.

But even poor Bilbo wasn't prepared for what was coming next. Thorin let go of Orcrist, the same time Bilbo let go of Sting. His arms grabbed Bilbo by the waist and pulled him as close as possible. Bilbo's arms sneaked around Thorin's neck and pulled them even closer together. They both panted when they parted, but they didn't have much time to breathe, because they kissed again. It was passionate and hot, and Thorin's hand moved over Bilbo's bare back.

"Damn hobbit, acting all innocent, but you're a naughty one… Provoking me with every single action…" Thorin growled and switched between kissing and biting Bilbo's neck. Bilbo moaned softly and felt himself harden.

"I was longing to touch you… Every night… I wanted to tear you away from Kili and Fili the night you cuddled with them… I wanted you for my own…" Thorin growled into Bilbo's ear and sucked the tip into his mouth.

"T-Thorin!" Bilbo moaned loud. His ears were so damn sensitive! Thorin didn't react, he pulled Bilbo closer and kissed him again. Bilbo slid his hands under Thorin's tunic and scratched his back. Thorin hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain and sucked at Bilbo's neck. He left a mark and growled: "Now everyone will know where you belong to…"

Bilbo was just a shivering mess of arousal. He even forgot that they were still outside, but when he heard Fili and Kili giggling it came back to his mind. Luckily, Thorin was standing between him and the brothers, so they couldn't see the furious blush across Bilbo's face.

"Well good morning you two… Practicing on your sword skills I see." Fili said with a mischievous grin.

"Aye, but it looks like they practice with other swords than Orcrist and Sting." Kili chuckled and leaned a bit forward.

"Shut up, I'm busy…" Thorin growled and kissed Bilbo again. But Bilbo couldn't quite enjoy it with Fili and Kili and their laughter around.

"We will continue in the evening, when everybody is asleep…" Thorin growled low into Bilbo's ear and sent shivers down his spine. Thorin kissed Bilbo's forehead and turned around to face his nephews. They stopped dead in their laughter and looked quite terrified.

"Hey, Bilbo, help us out, would you?" Kili said nervously. Their uncle was approaching them, with a furious expression on his face. Bilbo just walked inside, without any look back. Fili and Kili gulped audibly.

"I will show some mercy. You have ten seconds. RUN!" Thorin growled and Kili and Fili ran away as fast as they could. Thorin counted to five and chased them down. Nobody said that he would play fair!


	9. Chapter 9

Hiyah Guys :D

It's the ninth chapter already, my my... That means, just one chapter to go :(

But the next fic won't take long :D

And in this chapter you will finally read some Slash (Took them long enough xD)

Greetings  
-

Chapter 9

"Hey Bilbo, what's wrong?" Bofur asked from the table when Bilbo rushed through the door. Bilbo blushed a very deep red and sat beside Bofur.

"You look like something has happened…" Bofur said concerned but then he remembered the sound of crossing swords.

"Don't tell me-"Bofur asked and a huge grin spread across his face. Bilbo blushed deeper and shoved some bread inside his mouth. Bofur grinned even wider.

"So he finally told you!" Bofur smiled and pated Bilbo's shoulder.

"Told me what?" Bilbo asked confused. Bilbo just chuckled and said: "What I mean is, if Thorin finally told you that he is courting you!"

"HE'S WHAT?!" Bilbo choked. Bofur looked at him in confusion.

"Well, you accepted the bracelet, you braided his beard… I thought you know that he was courting you!"

"I HAD NO IDEA!" Bilbo cried out and grabbed his hair in horror.

"What's so wrong about it?" Bofur asked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, nothing's wrong about that… But I am merely a Hobbit… just… I don't know, he is a king and I… I am just me…" Bilbo mumbled and buried his head in his arms. Bofur stroked his back and said: "You're not just an ordinary Hobbit, lad. You proved your worth long ago, while tricking those trolls. And you saved Thorin's life. In my opinion, He couldn't have found someone better than you!"

"Really?" Bilbo asked, eyes wide and hope shining bright in his very appearance. Bofur ruffled through Bilbo's hair and nodded encouragingly. Bilbo, however, wasn't convinced yet. He couldn't wait for the evening.

When you wait for something to arrive, time usually goes by very slow. For Bilbo it was the same. He was on edge the whole day, desperate for some answers, but Thorin was nowhere to be seen. Kili and Fili had long returned and apologized to Bilbo more times than he could count. They encouraged him too, after they talked to Bofur about Bilbo.

Finally, it grew dark outside and finally, Thorin came back. When he appeared in the doorway his eyes found Bilbo's at once and he waved Bilbo over. Bilbo noticed that Thorin seemed oddly nervous and he relaxed a bit. So he wasn't the only one nervous.

Thorin laid a hand on the small of Bilbo's back and led him to the small forest, which bordered to Beorn's garden. They arrived at a beautiful clearing, with lots of rocks and a small pond.

"Thorin, I-"Bilbo tried to say, but Thorin interrupted him with his Index finger on Bilbo's lips.

"I have to tell you something very important Bilbo. So just listen, please." Thorin said and looked so pleadingly, that Bilbo simply nodded.

"When you saved my life a few days ago, I realized that you are more than you want to show. You are a strong fighter, with way too much luck to be comfortable. But you are a fighter. You proved me long ago that you are worthy to be a part of our company, but I was too stubborn to realize that.

But the night when you were cuddling with Fili and Kili I realized something else. I care deeply for you, even if I was too stubborn to realize that. I fought my feelings down, because I thought that you could never be with me. The night Azog attacked and I was almost killed I thought about you. How wrong I was about you, especially after you came to save me. That was the moment I decided to court you." Thorin explained and looked a bit awkward. Bilbo just smiled, because he knew that Thorin wasn't that good with talking about feelings.

"Bofur told me that you started courting me, after you went away with Fili and Kili this morning. But why me? You can have anybody and I am just an ordinary Hobbit… There's nothing special about me…" Bilbo said and looked to the ground. He felt Thorin taking a few steps to him and felt his chin being lifted up by gentle hands.

"Listen to me, Bilbo Baggins. Even if I could have anyone, I just want you, nobody else. And I want you to stay with me, when we reclaim Erebor." Thorin said deadly serious. Bilbo stared at him in wonder but that soon changed into pure shock when Thorin knelt in front of him and said: "Bilbo Baggins, will you accept my courtship and stay with me in Erebor when we have reclaimed it?"

"Of course I will!" Bilbo said smiling and fell into Thorin's arms, to which Thorin just grinned like a little dwarf boy and held Bilbo close to his chest.

"What happens next? Now that I have accepted your courtship?" Bilbo asked and looked into Thorin's eyes. Thorin blushed a bit and said: "We have to make love."

Bilbo blushed furiously and his breathing grew deeper. Their gazes were locked. Then, with a low growl Thorin kissed Bilbo. Bilbo was almost swept from his feet. This kiss was different than the kiss in the morning. This kiss held the promise of more, much more, and Bilbo was all too willingly to give. Their tongues swirled around each other and Bilbo moaned into the kiss. One of Thorin's hands began to dress Bilbo down and when Thorin brushed a rather sensitive spot, Bilbo had to break away from the kiss a loud moan on his lips. A sound which went directly into Thorin's arousal.

"Now that I have you… I won't let you escape… I spent the whole day aroused because of what you did to me…" Thorin growled and pushed Bilbo's shirt down his shoulders.

"At least…ah… you hadn't had…hng… the amused and all too telling gazes and smiles from the others…" Bilbo moaned when Thorin licked over one of his overly sensitive nipples. His hands were wandering between Bilbo's legs to grab his erection. Bilbo's reaction was like music. A low moan escaped his parted lips and Thorin growled in response. Soon they were both undressed and pressed skin to skin.  
Bilbo was a shivering mess. His brain a wobbly mess of arousal.

"Do-do something please! It's so hot and aah…" Bilbo moaned when the first finger entered his hole. In the back of his mind he asked himself were the oil came from, but all thoughts vanished into nothingness, when Thorin found the special spot. Bilbo's hands shot up and clawed at Thorin's back. He was moaning and mewling, but Thorin just smiled and bit Bilbo's neck.

Bilbo moaned in loss when Thorin pulled out his three fingers. He asked himself absently where the other two fingers came from, but Thorin's voice distracted him from his thoughts: "Now, my Hobbit, you will be mine…"

And with that, Thorin thrust into Bilbo. Bilbo moaned and shivered and tried to regain some control, but then Thorin started moving and everything except Thorin didn't matter anymore. Thorin pulled them upwards, so that Bilbo was sitting in his lap and he thrust in even deeper. Bilbo just moaned and bit lazily into Thorin's ear.

"Faster, please…" Bilbo moaned and licked Thorin's ear. Thorin did as he was told and growled and groaned. Bilbo was as tight as a glove.

"No more cuddling now, except with me!" He growled and thrust deeper and deeper into Bilbo.

"Ah… I'm- I'm going to…hnng..come!" Bilbo moaned and clung to Thorin. Thorin moved one hand to Bilbo's erection and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Bilbo to come and Thorin was right behind him. Shivering, they collapsed into each other's arms and tried to get their breathing under control.

"You totally made that up…" Bilbo chuckled when his breathing became even again. Thorin just made a questioning noise.

"To confirm the courtship a simple kiss would have been enough, Balin told me." Bilbo chuckled.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Thorin grinned.

"I wanted you inside of me…" Bilbo said and blushed a bit. Thorin just hummed and hugged him close. They were sitting there for a time and every now and then Bilbo would wiggle a bit.

"Stop that Bilbo…" Thorin growled as he felt himself twitch, still inside Bilbo.

"But I don't want to…" Bilbo said in the most innocent tone of voice. Thorin noticed that Bilbo was aroused again.

"Good… I'm not finished with you yet…" Thorin growled and laid Bilbo on his back. Bilbo just chuckled and pulled Thorin down for a very passionate kiss…


	10. Epilogue

Hiyah Guys :D

So this is the last chapter for this story... But don't fret! I'll write A Sequel and a few other fanfictions :D I'll write as long as there is breath in me left xD

Thank you for reviewing and faving and following, I really love you guys :'D

Greetings  
-

Chapter 10

When they returned to Beorn's house the next morning, the other dwarves were already having breakfast, but when the door opened and Thorin and Bilbo walked in the dwarves started to cheer. The love bites on Bilbo's and Thorin's neck were visible for everyone.

"Hey uncle, tell me, was Bilbo's Hobbit hole comfortable?" Kili snickered and Fili and Dwalin chuckled too. Thorin just smiled at Bilbo, who hid his face in Thorin's upper arm. They sat down and ate their breakfast, but Kili and Fili were in top form.

"They were in the forest the whole night! Surely they mated like some animals!" Kili chuckled and Bilbo choked on his breath. Thorin glared at Fili and Kili, whilst patting Bilbo's back.

"Maybe that wasn't the only thing he choked on…" Fili whispered so loud that everyone could here. This time, Thorin choked too.

"Oh don't tell me… you too?" Fili said and grinned at his uncle. Thorin blushed slightly and Fili's grin turned into an expression of utter horror. He buried his face in his hands and muttered: "Dear God, I'll have nightmares tonight…"

At that Bilbo chuckled evilly. Kili looked at his uncle and back at Fili and turned a deep shade of red. Thorin and Bilbo laughed at that and exchanged a gaze. Finally, they were happy. Sure they had a long road to go to reclaim Erebor and many fights to come, but what matters most, was that they were together…


End file.
